User talk:Flia
Cleanness! Crispyyyyy! My signature is NOT short! 14:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hey, Flia! I know you're hardly around anymore but I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to ignore you when you popped on a few days ago. Thanks for all your work on the Manual of Style, as well as your help with the Admin business. Don't be a stranger around here, and come back soon! --Anobi 05:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Top icons Hi Flia. On the wikis that I've seen successfully use this type of feature, they display the icons at the top of the article's content area, not in the title section. So I'm guessing that's what's causing the icons to not be clickable. While using Chrome's built-in debugging tool, I disabled the top: -60px line of code from the wiki's custom CSS. The icons were moved down into the article area, of course, and they became clickable. So it would seem that's all you need to do - display the icons at the top of the article content area instead of the title area, where they become unclickable no matter how high a z-index value you give them (I tried). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Nero's quote on Bianco and Alto Angelos Hi! Are you sure Nero didn't say the f word when bustering Bianco Angelos? Because I played the game just now (and I mean just NOW). I noticed he did say the f word, after he revved the lance into a Bianco and about to shoot it across a room. He also say "f**** you!" to Alto Angelos before dropkick it in the chest. I'm not sure about the Devil Buster though since I never use Devil Buster on lesser demons. --I need more dark power! 11:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for this --Anobi (talk) 02:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome ^_^ My signature is NOT short! 11:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) John2938 leave me alone! i already said sorry look on her page! I:( now will you sttop messing with me? and dont say bad words or say anymore rude stuff on my page! you know im just a kid! D:< theres to articles i want to tell you about AND DONT EDIT THEM OR DELETE THEM! there Nemesis T-Type and Characters! but im not adding trash! and you started this and you are doing something i dont like please stop ok im being nice! sincerley John2938 ♥♥♥! and due i had to look at the characters in the series in order to makee that article! I:( bequiet you started this! :Flia, I know John2938 is being annoying and breaking the rules, but that does not give you permission to break them as well. Please be civil! Do it for the Boss Badge! --Anobi (talk) 01:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Flia, I see you have problem witdh John2938. He is a frequent troublemaker on Wikis and this is the fourth wiki I encounter him. Guys like him are a disgrace to the community and I'm glad that he won't bother you anymore. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 01:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I was having fun with it more than anything. I guess I DO have some troll blood in me. ]:-> And, Anobi, I was as civil as I could be in this sort of situation. I still tried to explain stuff, even though the guy wouldn't get it after five posts. Or was it six?.. If I made some fun of their stupidity along the way, I consider it a moral compensation. My signature is NOT short! 02:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) DONT EVER, EVVVVVVVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BLOCK ME AGAIN! D:< Nihongo Template Sorry if I offended you. I can't really put it into words what I was trying to do, since it'd probably take too long, but to put it simply, I tried to put an example into the format you showed me, but I didn't like how it was shown in Visual, so I kept changing it. As a result, I somehow ended up ruining the Nihongo template format, or whatever it's called. Once again, I'm sorry if I offended you. Dethklok91 (talk) 04:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Haah. Don't worry, if you really offended me, I'd let you know it in no uncertain terms. And that, I won't even call that "disappointment", frankly. :A friendly word of advice: start getting use to Source. Visual is known for being responsible for most of the strange edits. My signature is NOT short! 04:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Names/Titles I have an idea. On the Final Fantasy wikia, they have the characters' names in Katakana and Romaji in those boxes, or whatever they're called. Could we also use those, just in case some of the readers might feel that the Katakana and Romaji interefere with their reading? Also, for the Devil Arms, should we do the same, but also add the Kanji, since their names also have Kanji, like "Mujin Tsurugi" for example? Another reason I want to use those boxes, is for the Devils. They also have titles, such as "Kaminari no Majo" for Nevan, "Hikari no Majuu" for Beowulf, and "Toki no Gouba" for Geryon. Sorry for the lack of Kanji, but I'm using someone else's computer. Dethklok91 (talk) 13:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :The titles are already translated and used in those articles, however. "Nevan the Lightning Witch", "Beowulf the Lightbeast", etc. :The KH and Digimon Wikis have infoboxes that incorporate alternate names (Japanese, as well as other non-English languages), if you guys want me to code something. Ping me on the IRC.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Some trivia things maybe, plus some suggestions *DMC3 save icon is Lady sitting on Kalina Ann: when you delete she cries giant tears *DMC2 save icon is Dante; when you delete he facepalms *DMC1 save icon is Trish; when you delete she facepalms/cries into her hand and wave goodbye *DMC3 SE save icon is Jester doing palm balls; when you delete he falls to the ground in despair *Temen-ni-gru has akkadian/sumerian cuneiform in the walls, which glows. At this point, I can definitely say that I won't be editing here again; I simply have too much work to do at KH and Digimon wiki, and dmc hasn't reinvigorated my interest in the series enough to get back into editing. For what it's worth, I'm always on the wikia-dmc channel if you need me to check anything (I have the XBOX collection and the DMC1 official guide, which has interviews in it), and the KH and Digimon wiki both have updated infobox templates that have features you guys might be interested in. I would make the following suggestions, though: *Anything in an unreleased game should be kept in separate section ("Development", "Confirmed info", etc.), instead of being allowed to spread throughout the article with stuff like "little is known except"--when the game is finally released, it will be exponentially more difficult to find all this stuff and clean it up or correct it. Lilith probably shouldn't even be an article yet, or should be kept in some quarantined draftspace. *Stuff like "Poison's character model has about 500 joints inside it" should be in a section about how the character/game/object was created by the developers; this can perhaps be merged with the etymology stuff into a "development" or "origin" section. *I would definitely not suggest adding movelists without confirmation that the move will be in the final game, or official names for the techniques, or official descriptions. If necessary, I would suggest putting them on the talk page or userspace drafts. *Make sure that any mythology etymologies added are verified against wikipedia or another source, because a LOT of people have very incorrect ideas about the mythology based on popfantasy. *Institute an image naming system. If you need something to work from, KHWiki uses the name of the subject/cutscene/boss battle, then an ID for which game it is from. You guys are getting a lot of images with names that are just random numbers, which are impossible to search for without looking through all uploaded images. *Not every image needs a caption, or to be a thumbnail. 01:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC)(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! Yo yo yo! Hey man(I mean girl...)! How are you doing?! Everything good? I left quite a long time eh? So many articles for DmC added. I'm just dropping by, saying hello all around. Sadly, I'm still quite busy with other stuff and couldn't come back here often. But if there's anything I could help, don't hesitate to shout out! I need more dark power! 08:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I am barely visiting this wiki lately. It is quite by chance I checked my Talk the day you post this. <.< You better talk to Anobi if you want update on what is happening here. My signature is NOT short! 18:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Gonna miss you Goodbye, Fli-Fli... -- Anobi (talk) 02:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Phineas You need to read the talk page. Not only is this relevant to the intent of the game and not just a trivial trope (which our wiki is perfectly happy to blather on about in the trivia sections, and always has been), but we also always have covered the critical reception and out-universe material around the material and concepts so long as it is clearly marked.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G User blog:Mckrongs/Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G --Mckrongs 09:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) age Off the top of my head, its either in the manuals (check my transcripts), or a synthesis of dante being 18 in dmc3, and last seeing vergil "ten years ago".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :dmc1 has the ten years ago bit, doesnt it? Either that or the manga. :i can vouch the statement is correct, i cant provide the sources off the top of my head. Ask moses on the ign boards if you cant find the source.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::the "lost your mother and brother telwenty years ago" bit was involved, iirc.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::it could also be in the official players guides, or on the website.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:17, March 28, 2014 (UTC) 'DmC: Definitive Edition' 'Hello.. Just wanted to let you know that I uploaded some new official screenshots and a logo for DmC: Definitive Edition. I will be embedding the official announcement trailer video soon as well. I put them under a category of the same name since I did not see anything close to that to use. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 00:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) '